We propose that certain genetic pathways regulate proliferation and differentiation in mammalian breast and prostate cells which are susceptible to hormone-dependent cancers. These pathways may be in turn regulated by the steroid hormones; we propose that selected categories of nutrients namely the polyphenols, have demonstrated chemopreventive efficacy by modulating key genetic pathways, or by affecting the metabolism and synthesis of the hormones themselves. Using state of the art genomic and proteomic approaches, the studies described in this Center proposal will analyze those pathways at the gene and protein level, and assess to what extent these pathways can be attenuated by selected polyphenols and vital vitamins, alone and in combination. The role of this Core is to provide proteomics support for the projects in this Center. This will be principally in the form of high-resolution separation of proteins in complex biological samples, coupled with mass spectrometry identification of proteins that comprise the biological samples generated by the various projects. This support will be provided through the existing instrumentation and personnel in the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center Mass Spectrometry and Proteomics Shared Facility. In addition, the Core will provide educational support for the CNGI studies, through an already initiated program of tutorials on current methodologies in the Core, as well as on emerging technologies that may become incorporated into the Core. Finally, the Core will work with the principal investigators of the various projects in experimental design and sample generation, to ensure optimal sample preparation and rigorous analysis, and followup. Thus, the specific aims of this Core are (1) to provide high-resolution two dimensional electrophoretic and/or chromatographic protein separations coupled with MALDI-TOF and other mass spectrometry analyses, to identify differences in polypeptide expression and/or modifications that may be the basis for the beneficial actions of polyphenols in mammary and prostate epithelial cells; (2) to apply similar methodologies to the analysis of sera and urines from girls as they undergo menarche while naturally consuming diets containing various amounts of soy, to determine protein markers of soy consumption as it may correlate with effects on the onset of menarche; (3) to maintain an already initiated educational program to keep investigators both in CNGI study and in the UAB biomedical community actively informed of current and emerging technologies in the rapidly evolving area of proteomics; and (4) to provide proteomics data to Project 4 and Core C investigators to develop and refine statistics and bioinformatics methodologies to enhance the Center research.